<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SOUND by Mir_Hope20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988703">SOUND</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mir_Hope20/pseuds/Mir_Hope20'>Mir_Hope20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio pair [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I just cry for the past three of them so I'm willing to make my kids happy, It's honestly so much fun thinking of the three of them together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mir_Hope20/pseuds/Mir_Hope20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where soul mates communicate with music.</p><p>Satori sings his song after blocking the shots of that boy who called him "monster" he feels his heart jump with a new emotion, he enjoys breaking the spirits of those who look at him with disdain.<br/>His song is catchy, it radiates emotion everywhere.</p><p> Tobio sings his song in the form of comfort to himself, in the silence of his room.  After being taken to the bench, the "King of the court" trembles as the sounds leave his lips, broken by crying.<br/>His song is sad, it screams despair.</p><p> Koutarou sings his song so many times throughout the day, even after his classmates have left him alone.<br/>He doesn't think about it, he looks ahead even if he feels lonely, his song is light and calm, it brings comfort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou/Tendou Satori, Kageyama Tobio/Tendou Satori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio pair [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SOUND</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I should be studying for the university but my head keeps thinking about Kageyama and so many stories that I want to publish, so yes, I will take advantage of this time (This day? Idk)So I'll post as much as I can, like a marathon? I don't know, it just came to my mind, enjoy the story and wait for what's to come!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone in the world was aware of soulmates, the stories and songs inspired by them traveled all over the world, it was not a topic that could be easily ignored.</p><p> </p><p> "Soulmates communicate through music"</p><p> </p><p> Those words had always been present, romantic stories of seniors telling how their soul mate had played a serenade that contained their melody, the happiness we experienced when we first heard the melody intended only for you.</p><p> </p><p> But that was a lie, they knew it, the first time Tobio and Koutarou heard the melody of their other soul mate, they felt chills. Because that joyful tone that resonated in their heads, had a deep and harsh tone, discomfort suddenly approached them causing their eyes to wander almost paranoidly around their surroundings, they felt prisoners of the melody that did not stop reproducing in a way disturbing, it is so full of emotions at the same time that it is difficult to know which one predominates over the other, it is not uncommon for them to hear the melody every certain period of time but that does not stop sending chills.</p><p> </p><p> The second time it was Tobio and Satori's turn, the feeling of listening to the same melody almost every day would be exhausting if it weren't that the song is relaxing, sometimes it sounds so sweet to your ears but it also feels empty other times, both of you they find themselves humming the delicate song, it is as if they are trapped in it, their lips unconsciously hum the well-known piece, they do not experience happiness when listening to it but it brings comfort to their exhausted minds.</p><p> </p><p> Tendou and Koutarou have only heard the melody of their third soulmate once, but they are sure that was for the best. That melody was charged with pain, resentment and so many negative energies, its tones are low which are accompanied by silent pauses before attacking with strong blows, both feel without air during that time, their breaths are difficult to control. That rhythm is violent, but at the same time it is silent, it is not something they can simply ignore, the melody demands your attention and wreaks havoc on themselves.</p><p> </p><p> So no, none of their experiences had brought a feeling of "happiness" to themselves, on the contrary, they could list why those melodies were wreaking havoc within them. Still, curiosity runs through his veins, what will the person who makes such a sound be like?</p><p> </p><p> Satori and Koutarou experience it first, it is their first year of high school, their teams have gone to the nationals so they have to face each other, that is where they both meet. The tune they hear from time to time is back, louder than ever and both have to hold on to their companions to weigh the growing headache, their eyes wandering among all the people in the place until they finally meet.</p><p> </p><p> " It's you."</p><p> </p><p> The words are spoken in unison, yet there is no emotion in them, they are about to face each other and it is not time for a soul mate.</p><p> </p><p> Bokuto knows it, he is the only first year who is a starter, it is the last game of his seniors and not only that, he is an attacker, his responsibility is to lead his team to victory.</p><p> </p><p> Tendou knows it too, he is one of the starters, his team trusts in blocking him and above all, they have a reputation to maintain, a soul mate will not prevent him from playing as he likes to do.</p><p> </p><p> As the game goes on, both of you can feel it, the way the opponent's melody seems to fill their heads, Satori's melody rings out loud every time he guesses a Fukurodani play and manages to block it, meanwhile Koutarou's melody plays more and more relaxing as he manages to break through the blockages of Shiratorizawa.</p><p> </p><p> Despite everything, Fukurodani loses. Nobody blames him, everyone knows that Bokuto has worked harder than anyone, they can say nothing more than accept defeat however he does not see it that way, there are so many things that he is still not good at. That's when a mass of reddish hair enters his field of vision.</p><p> </p><p> " Hey, Bokuto right? " The question leaves his lips before he can avoid it, he is nervous, he is talking to his soulmate after having defeated his team, Satori is not sure if it is a good idea but he has always followed his instincts and this time would be no exception.</p><p> </p><p> They looked at each other for a few seconds, neither of them was sure how to feel about the fact that the eyes of the other seemed to want to pierce inside them, however the silence was broken by a deep sigh from the silver-haired one.</p><p> </p><p> " Yes, Tendou, isn't it? Your block was so annoying aagh! " he finally released everything he had inside of him as he covered his face with his hands, bokuto was excited both by his recent defeat and to see how incredible his soulmate was. he.</p><p> </p><p> " Oh ~ but if you managed to get past my block a couple of times, there aren't many people who are capable of doing that, " Satori uttered thoughtfully before feeling his arms suddenly grabbed on the other hand.</p><p> </p><p> " Really!? Oww that means I'm cool, doesn't it? " He asked excitedly as he stared at the redhead, Bokuto was surprised to see that even the opponent's eyes were red.</p><p> </p><p> Said man couldn't help but smile with amusement as he got out of the opponent's grip, moving in the way he usually did, he could see how the platinum followed all his movements calmly.</p><p> </p><p> " Mmm you are, but Wakatoshi-kun is still more incredible. Next time you will have to try harder, Bokuto-kun! Miracle boy is not easy to beat " he pronounced amused before taking his cell phone out of his pants. "Is it okay if we exchange numbers?"</p><p> </p><p> " Yes, yes, that way we will be in contact."</p><p> </p><p> That had been his first interaction, given that they were easy for us to get along with, it was not difficult for their conversations to increase as the days went by. Even so, during their second year both could hear a new melody, which established that apparently there were three in a relationship but that was not the important thing, it was the desperation in that melody that made them get in touch, their bodies in a state Paralyzed had started to calm down enough after an hour, the intensity of the melody had decreased considerably but it was still present.</p><p> </p><p> ✨Tendou✨</p><p> </p><p> Are you okay, Koutarou?</p><p> </p><p> <strong>Yeah, that was just too intense, do you think that's okay?</strong></p><p> </p><p> ✨Tendou✨</p><p> Hope so</p><p> You, are you okay with that?</p><p> </p><p> <strong>With what? With having a third soul mate?</strong></p><p> </p><p> ✨Tendou✨</p><p> Yes</p><p> </p><p> <strong>Fate put us together, so it must be for a reason right? I can take care of both!</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> ♡ (ӦｖӦ｡)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Are you okay with that?</strong>
</p><p> ✨Tendou✨</p><p> Of course, fate made us soul mates for a reason.</p><p> I'm also curious how it will be.</p><p> 〜 (꒪꒳꒪) 〜</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> It wasn't until their third year that they finally got to meet their third party, Kageyama Tobio however their reunion was much more difficult for various reasons.</p><p> </p><p> First: They could not cross each other, despite being in the same camp it was difficult to locate the jet.</p><p> </p><p> Second: Sugawara Koushi, the third year setter had been quite protective of the young raven, he had not been discreet in keeping the child out of reach of him.</p><p> </p><p> Third: the jet's discomfort turned out to be greater than he believed, as soon as he approached with the intention of making a conversation, the blue-eyed boy seemed to tense up and go in search of his captain.</p><p> </p><p> Which is why he was in this state, in his room feeling frustrated with himself. He had wanted to get close to the young raven for the fifth time, only to end up being scolded by sawamura who had kindly asked with a smile on his face that: <span class="u">"please stop bothering our setter, you are making him uncomfortable"</span></p><p> </p><p> Even if the words were kind, Sawamura's gaze promised pain if he continued to bother one of his younger ones. Not even Akaashi could help him get over his feeling of defeat at the time, which leads to his current situation. Eagerly waiting for which Satori will answer his call.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> "Koutarou? Did something happen?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> Satori's voice was finally heard through the speaker of his cell phone, so he did not hesitate to sit properly on his bed.</p><p> </p><p> "I met our third party"</p><p> </p><p> He waited patiently while he waited for an answer from the redhead.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> "Oh what is his name, is he someone I know?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> "Kageyama Tobio, Karasuno Does this sound familiar to you?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> "Mmm no, what does he look like? Were you able to talk to him?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> "He is so cute! He is tall but he is still smaller than us, black hair and blue eyes! Even though he called you because of that, I have not been able to talk to him"</p><p> </p><p> He pursed his lips as he remembered why he was upset, Satori's voice breaking the silence again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> "Stop that pout"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> "I'm not pouting"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> "You are, now, why haven't you been able to talk to him?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> "He hides every time I want to go talk to him, plus two of his classmates won't let me get close to him!"</p><p> </p><p> He stopped the moment he heard the other's laugh, which led him to have a smile on his own face without being able to help it. Satori's well-known melody played in his head, this time without that haunting tone he used to have during matches.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> "Well, you better try a little harder Koutarou, Cheer up!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> Before he could respond, he could clearly hear other voices in the background.</p><p> </p><p> "Satori?"</p><p> </p><p> "<strong>Ah yeah I'm sorry but I have to go see you ~"</strong></p><p> </p><p> Again it was just him with the silence, he was much calmer after talking to one of his soulmates but it would be great if he could talk to the other soul mate of his. Still, that won't bring down his spirits, he would at least get a "hello" from his soulmate.</p><p> </p><p> Damn yes, tomorrow Bokuto Koutarou would have a conversation with the jet !.</p><p> </p><p> " Come on man, don't worry " Kuroo patted the back of his almost brother gently of him, who was on the floor of the court in the middle of his tantrum.</p><p> </p><p> " Kuroo-san is right, we all thought that they would leave this afternoon, it was a surprise that they left in the morning " Akaashi also lightly patted the opponent's back, they weren't in a game so there was no way to That he could help him get through those things, though it's not like he's really interested in it either.</p><p> </p><p> " I promised Satori that he would talk to Kageyama today, but I couldn't " Bokuto practically whimpered as he lay on the ground, he wanted to sink to the floor and disappear.</p><p> </p><p> If Satori laughed after hearing the news, that was something he would keep to himself. Still, he comforted Koutarou by assuring that everything was fine and he would not have to worry, so when it was announced that Karasuno had defeated Aoba Johsai he couldn't help but be excited, it was time for him to act to win over the other soul mate of he.</p><p> </p><p> Or so he had thought, Tendou would never mix volleyball and his soul mates, he slightly remembered his first meeting with Koutarou but this time, he was on the losing side. It had been exhilarating, the way the jet melody sounded in his ears was a new experience, he was so used to constantly listening to the relaxing beat of Fukurodani's ace melody, that being greeted by a beat based on long pauses was something Again, a bit intimidating since I didn't know when I would pick up the pace but it was something new, still I still had to do something: talk to Kageyama, although they had exchanged a few words during the game that was not enough, it was not what wanted to.</p><p> </p><p> But just like Koutarou had said, it was difficult to get close to the minor, especially with the captain and vice captain of the team watching him with unpleasant looks. Still, he had to be thankful that the match was exhausting since it was simple to drag Kageyama who was tired just like him.</p><p> </p><p> " Hey, Kageyama right? " Satori was sure that he was having Deja vu at the time, the same situation but with different details.</p><p> </p><p> " Yes."</p><p> </p><p> Well, this was not the same as with Koutarou, he couldn't help but laugh softly at that thought being greeted by a frown.</p><p> </p><p> " Sorry, I guess you know what I'm coming for, don't you?" As he inquired softly seeing how the opposite stared at him, my god, Satori was sure that if he concentrated enough those blue eyes would pierce him.</p><p> </p><p> " Because of the soul mates? " Tobio asked unsure, he wanted to go eat something right now but he was caught talking to the redhead.</p><p> </p><p> " Yep, Koutarou and I wanted to talk to you, but he couldn't do it " he explained softly as he leaned back on one of the benches in the place, if Satori saw how the opposite had his sights set on an onigiris stand instead of him, no said nothing about it.</p><p> </p><p> " Oh .. Bokuto-san is .. very enthusiastic, I can't handle that" he murmured softly, Tobio was sure that if he hurried right now he could get some onigiris before returning, however he stayed by the side. soul mate of him.</p><p> </p><p> " Well, but I can handle it for both of us " Satori mentioned softly, smirking seeing how that finally seemed to attract the jet's attention.</p><p> </p><p> " Can you?"</p><p> </p><p> " Of course, I'm dealing with a keen ace wannabe and an overly laid back one, Wakatoshi-kun is just like you."</p><p> </p><p> Upon the mention of his teammate / best friend, he observed how the minor's face was slightly tinged with a crimson hue.</p><p> </p><p> " Well, I hope one day to serve like Ushijima-san."</p><p> </p><p> He chuckled softly at that answer, he could imagine a version of Wakatoshi with blue eyes and black hair, yet he turned his attention to the cute setter.</p><p> </p><p> " It would be great, what do you think if we exchange numbers? " He suggested softly, he watched carefully as the jet's posture became rigid as he seemed to search for something in his pockets.</p><p> </p><p> "I ... yeah, that's fine with me," Tobio mumbled softly as he handed his cell phone to the redhead.</p><p> </p><p> Seizing the opportunity, he registered both his number and Bokuto's, he was sure that the platinum would be excited after finding out, he handed the phone back to the opposite before grabbing the hand of the slightly shorter one, who jumped slightly in place at the contact between his hands.</p><p> </p><p> Kageyama Tobio was a different person on and off the court.</p><p> </p><p> " Do you want to go eat onigiris? I invite " he suggested softly as he pointed to the store near where they were, Satori would make the most of the situation.</p><p> </p><p> " Uhm, yeah."</p><p> </p><p> If Koutarou received a photo of Satori eating onigiri with Kageyama, he was sure that he lost again.</p><p> </p><p> <strong>✨TKB✨</strong></p><p> </p><p> Satori: I saw their matches, they were incredible! (｡ • ̀ᴗ-) ✧</p><p> </p><p> Tobio: however we lost.</p><p> </p><p> Satori: That doesn't mean they were great.</p><p> </p><p> Koutarou: It would have been great to win the nationals.</p><p> </p><p> Satori: Well yeah, are you still in Tokyo, Tobio?</p><p> </p><p> Tobio: yes, there was a problem with our bus so we will be there one more day.</p><p> </p><p> Satori: great, then wait with Koutarou.</p><p> </p><p> Koutarou: oh right, Tobio, I'm close to where you are staying. (ꈍᴗꈍ)</p><p> </p><p> Tobio: Why?</p><p> </p><p> Satori: because we're about to have our first date</p><p> </p><p> Tobio: oh</p><p> </p><p> Satori: ꒰⑅ᵕ ༚ ᵕ꒱˖ ♡</p><p> </p><p> Koutarou: ♡ ˖꒰ᵕ ༚ ᵕ⑅꒱</p><p> </p><p> Tobio: ♡ (&gt; ਊ &lt;) ♡?</p><p> </p><p> Satori: KWJEKF MY GOD, TOBIO IS WEARING A KAMOJI</p><p> </p><p> Koutarou: KEKDKD I KNOW, IT'S SO CUTE I'M GOING TO DIE AAAAAAAA</p><p> </p><p> Tobio: it's just a kamoji</p><p> </p><p> Satori: a kamoji with two hearts.</p><p> </p><p> Koutarou: TWO, WHY ARE WE TWO? OSEA WE ARE THREE BUT WE ARE TWO TO YOU AND WITH YOU WE ARE THREE</p><p> </p><p> Tobio: Can we have pork curry?</p><p> </p><p> Satori: changing the subject huh, well it doesn't matter, I won't forget this;)</p><p> </p><p> Koutarou: me neither 〜 (꒪꒳꒪) 〜</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> As soon as he could find the jet, he did not hesitate to wrap the child in his arms, forcing the opposite to be between his chest.</p><p> </p><p> " Bokuto-san, please let me go " he asked softly as he felt the opponent's pectoral muscles, if tobio had to be honest he felt quite good to be in that place.</p><p> </p><p> " Oh? Are the hugs starting without me? How cruel ~ " Satori mentioned amusedly as he joined the hug.</p><p> </p><p> " Tendou-san, please also let me go " he murmured a little louder feeling his face heat up, Tobio was sure that it shouldn't feel so good to be in the middle of two people slightly taller than him, he always thought that he should be the one to hug his soul mates but right now, he didn't care too much about being in the middle.</p><p> </p><p> " Did you hear that Koutarou? He says that he doesn't want to separate."</p><p> </p><p> " Oh, I see. Then we can go on like this a little longer since he doesn't want to part!"</p><p> </p><p> Both elders exchanged an amused smile between them, the soft melody became one and little by little it took shape, now it made sense. Their melodies blended in a charming way, Tobio's silences perfectly matched with Satori's energetic swings, which were accompanied by Bokuto's deep and relaxing melody.</p><p> </p><p> Fused in a hug, the three of them felt more complete than ever, they did not know what awaited them but he was sure that if they were together, it would all be worth it.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly, we all know that I am obsessed with Kageyama harem, I usually bring things from certain couples but I am seriously thinking about bringing a story focused on Kageyama harem! Anyway, I hope you liked it, comments are always welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>